Sugar and Spice
by w0lfmaid
Summary: A story about family troubles, suspense, angst, and the life of Valentine Ekoer and Sariah Ekoer. The girls are sister in-laws and are WWE Divas. My first story, so don't expect too much. Only few promises. It's a great family-based story. For my Aslyn :
1. Chapter 1

Josh Matthews: So, Sariah and Valentine, welcome to the Raw Brand! Since you're new to the WWE, I thought I'd set up a few questions to help you get a fan base. To start off, where are you both from and how did you get here today?

Sariah "Sugar": I'm from Brooklyn, New York. I met our manager, who's also my husband, when I moved in with my aunt and uncle in New Jersey when I was 13. Val's my sister in-law. She's been my inspiration since i met her. And on the subject of being a Diva, I've always wanted to be one. When Valentine graduated highschool, we went straight to Pennsylvania and trained under Chris Jericho.

Valentine "Spice": Me and Alegretto are from a small town in New Jersey. The moment I met Sariah, I knew she was meant for Retto, and that she had meaning in my life. Since she showed me wrestling, I've wanted to have a place in this company. It's a life changer.

Matthews: You two seem to have a nice "big sister, little sister" bond, but I wanna know about why you're called Sugar and Spice. How'd that get started?

Spice: It all started with The Powerpuff Girls. You know how the beginning says "Sugar, spice, and everything nice"? Well I started calling Sariah Sugar. She has such a kind and fragile personality.

Sugar: And you, Val, are very naughty and mischevious. But I know you have a soft spot somewhere in your evil soul.

Matthews: Interesting :) So besides you're mentor Chris Jericho, who do you admire in WWE?

Sugar: Maryse and Santino are some of my favorites, but HBK was amazing. I've always loved Shawn Michaels. It was my dream to meet him. To bad he retired...

Spice:It's okay, Sariah. Anywho, people are probably gonna hate me for saying this, but I'm pretty impressed with the Nexus. The've made such a name of themselves in such a small period of time. And their attitudes are so arrogant..I love it! They gave John Cena a run for his money and the biggest challenge of career. I've honestly always been a Cena-hater, so its better for me that the Nexus are on top.

Matthews:Finally, what should the WWE expect of you two and you're manager?

Spice: Total dominance. The audience's hearts, the championships, and definately their tv screens. Everything will be ours.

Sugar:Adding to that, we're going to change the face of Divas for WWE. We'll even change the company.

Spice: Look out world. Sugar and Spice are upon you!


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched out my arms and shook Alexie. Sitting up, I say, "Come'on boy. Todays the big day! Monday!" He stirred. I smiled. He's been my pride and joy since I adopted him. He does the same thing everyday. Ever since he was 4. He's 11 now. "Alex. If you do wake up, I'm pouring water on you. So make your choice now."

"5 more minutes, mother." His accent was light. When I arrived at the airport to pick him up 7 years ago, it was a lot heavier, and his english was broken. I sighed. "Alright. But only 5 minutes. No more. We've got a lot to do today." He didn't respond. Like talking to a wall. Awh well. I'm sure he heard me. I threw this on .com/chapt/set?id=25630851, didn't even bother to put shoes on since all we were doing until 6 was making calls. But I'm also not staying around the hotel room all day in my pajamas.

Alex went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Good boy. He woke up on his own. I walked out into the mainroom. Not even a light had been turned on. Lazy bums, I chuckled. "Want me to wake them up?" Alexie said, startling me.

"No, no. It's okay. Let them sleep for a little while longer."

_**Raw**_

Spice: .com/spices_in-ring_clothes/set?id=25630985

Sugar: .com/sariahs_in-ring_clothes/set?id=25631041

"It is now obvious that noone can beat the Nexus. We have the tag team champions, the intercontinental champion, King of the Ring, and when I beat Chris Jericho in 3 weeks at TLC, I will have the WWE Championship." Wade Barrett droned on and on. Or atleast, that's what the audience thought of his rambling. Afterall, their hero, John Cena, was fired do to the Nexus. So why should they show them any attention. Unless they weren't fans of Cena.

The other members shifted. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, the tag team champions. The Miz, the Intercontinental Champion. And David Otunga , aka the King Of The Ring. All members were heavily needed, except for Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty. They were just bodyguards; henchman now. Pawns, is a better word.

Michael Cole stood up and shouted "You're wasting our time!" from the commentaters table. Our music (I'm made of was, Larry, what are you made of? by A Day To Remember) begins to play. Me and Sariah come out to a blast of pyro.

"I'd hate to agree with the man who has a man-crush on The Miz, but seriously. Me and Spice have our first match about now." Sugar said into the mic, trying to sound as sweet as possible. "Of course you're welcome to watch!" I laughed at Wade's stunned reaction, "Just get out of our ring, will ya?" The Nexus obliged, for some reason. I guess they felt a little curteous. Or intimidated. That thought danced around in my head. Of course. Justin stepped on the bottom rope on his way out, giving us an entrance. I rubbed his shoulder and thanked him. Nexus returned to the locker room as Nikki and Brie Bella came out to the ring.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing, Sugar and Spice and their oppenents the Bella Twins!" The ring announcer screached. The crowd gave an unlikely plaudits. The adrenaline rushed through my veins. Sarah goes out first when the bell rings, so I stand on the apron. Sariah conquered and attempted kick from Brie Bella. Or was it Nikki? Sariah tried to moonsalt, but the twin whom I'm almost positive is Brie caught her with a punch. Sariah retaliated, and knocked Brie to the mat. Sugar tags me in. I climb up to the top rope and connect with a moonsalt. I went for the pin, and 1, 2, 3!

"Your winners are Sugar and Spice!" Our music once again rang in the stadium. Me and Sugar beamed, raising eachother's arms in the air. This feeling was a natural high, and it was totally worth the wait.


End file.
